


I've got a colt and a shovel. I doubt anyone would miss you.

by lia_bezdomny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean is Not Amused, Gen, M/M, Sam and Dean are just brothers here, Sam is a Little Shit, clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know, we had a moment, and I will make him admit it!” “So, you're telling me that you are interested in Aaron?”<br/>“What? No! Straight, remember?” <br/>“Then why are you recreating scenes from “Clueless”, Cher?” “It is a matter of principle.” <br/>“No, I think it's a matter of you going insane.” “I'm not insane! I will have my moment with that bear cub, even if it kills me!”<br/>***<br/>Dean has some questions for Aaron, when he and the Golem stop by. Manly questions. Totally straight forward and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a colt and a shovel. I doubt anyone would miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved how miffed Dean was, when Aaron said they didn't had a moment. This is the conclusion.  
> Also, there are a lot of Clueless references in this.

“Dean, where… What are you doing?” Sam pokes his head into Dean's room and sees his brother rummaging through an assortment of blue jeans, shirts and jackets. His bed seems to be swallowed by a colossal flannel avalanche.

“Sammy! Good, I need your help! Does this shirt match the shoes?” “Wha…?” Is all that leaves Sam's mouth.   
“Come on, they'll be here in about half an hour and I need to look my best. So?” Sam regains enough of his composure to finally contribute something to the exchange.

“Who is coming over?” “Aaron and the Golem.” “I… I definitely need more information on this.”

“Back when we met them for the first time, Aaron followed me out of the quad and flirted with me. And as you know that is totally fine by me. I am comfortable in my heterosexuality.” Sam knows, it is futile to argue, so he just nods and chooses not to bring up Dean's reaction to all the Castiel stories, Becky forwarded them.

“And then, he tells me, it was all a ruse and I do not accept that.” “What?” Sam was back to one syllable words now. The weird situation called for it.

“I know, we had a moment, and I will make him admit it!” “So, you're telling me that you are interested in Aaron?” Dean scoffs and grabs a teal coloured flannel.

“What? No! Straight, remember?” _Right, that's also, why we ran short on bodylotion and shower crème for days after Becky's email._

“Then why are you recreating scenes from “Clueless”, Cher?” “It is a matter of principle.” Dean finally settles on another teal coloured shirt and drags a comb through his hair.

“No, I think it's a matter of you going insane.” “I'm not insane! I will have my moment with that bear cub, even if it kills me!”

***

Exactly half an hour later, Aaron appears, with the Golem in tow. He looks different now, his beard is longer and he seemed to have lost weight.

“Hello, Sam.” “Aaron. Uhm… Golem?” “His name is Vits, after the city. I thought, he deserved a name, considering that he saved my life.” Something was different about Aaron's demeanor, now that he'd accepted his calling. He was stronger, more assertive. Responsibility did that to people.

“Hello then, Vits.” “Greetings, Sam, Man of Letters.” He replies, in his deep, booming voice.

“We are hunters, but close enough. What brings you here anyway?” Aaron points to his suitcase and then to the Golem.   
“We are on our way to a wedding ceremony in Dallas and thought we should stop by. Catch up.” “Don't tell me that you are the one who gets hitched?”

“The Rabbi will officiate the union.” Vits answers and Sam could swear the animated clayman sounded proud. “Yes, thank you. I wanted to tell them.” Aaron rolls his eyes.

“Really? That's great!” “Yeah, having a Golem is nice and all but when he's not around, my fellow Judah Initiative members tend to treat me like a child. It was the next logical step.”

“You are not a child anymore, Rabbi. You've proven your worth.” “That's all I hear lately. I kinda miss the times, when he would call me a fuck-up. All that praise can get to someone's head.” _Speaking of big heads…_

Dean walks over to them, a case of beer in his hand and a pizza box. He's wearing a different shirt, light blue with olive green specks.

“Aaron! Nice to see you. You too, big guy.” He puts the food and drinks down and opens the lid of the box.

“So, who's ready for a meatlovers pizza with extra bacon?” Sam just stares at him, before he breaks out into a full body laughter.

***

“How the hell was I suppose to know that he keeps kosher now?” They settled on making a salad for dinner and Sam still has a huge grin on his face.

“Oh, so you didn't keep tabs on your crush? I'm shocked.” “He's not my crush, I told you, I'm doing this to prove a point!” Dean looks over to Aaron, who has since taken his coat of. He didn't know much about the regulations of a Rabbi's daily attire but he was pretty that it shouldn't involve a tight fitting black shirt. Also, the muffin top, he spotted when they first met was gone and he seemed very wiry and muscular. Not that Dean liked that sort of thing. And he was definitely not appreciating the longer beard and the…

 _Ohoh_. He refuses to look at Sam's face because he knew what he would find on it: Amusement and a huge amount of Schadenfreude.

“Don't even start, Sammy.” “Cher and Josh, sitting in the bunker...” He actually makes kissing noises. “Zip it! I got a colt and a shovel, I doubt anyone would miss you!”   
“Is everything alright?” Aaron walks over and picks up the plates. “Yep, everythings fine. Let's eat.”  


“Your brother doesn't seem right.” Vits points over to him and Aaron who was helping with the dishes. “Oh, don't worry. He is fine. He just had a revelation of some sorts.”

“What kind of revelation?” “A private one, that he needs to discuss with the Rabbi.”

“So he need spiritual guidance?” “Something like that.” The Golem's giant hand hits Sam's shoulder and he was stirred out of the room.

“Vits, what the hell?” “The Rabbi must work, and we are not to disturb him.”

***

“Where did they go?” “Uhm, I don't know. Maybe Sam is showing him the bunker?” Dean looks at Aaron and sighs. _Here goes nothing._

“I've got to ask you something, Aaron.” “Sure, what's up?”

“When you said we had a moment and then took it back… Did you really take it back or was that also a takeback?” “Dean, I've spent the last years cramming Aramaic, Arabic, Hebrew, Yiddish and Russian in my head but I haven't the slightest clue what you've just said.”

“When we first met and you pretended to be into me.” “Oh.” Dean can feel the colour creeping in his cheeks.

“Yeah. Oh.” “Well, I'm flattered Dean, but I don't see us having any kind of relationship besides a friendly one.”

“No, that is not what I meant!” “Then what do you mean?” Aaron looks straight into his eyes and Dean has to focus on his nose because they were oddly distracting.

“All I need to know is… Damn, that sounds stupid. Okay, did you find me attractive? I know, I look good and all but uhm...” “You mean sexually.” He knows he's blushing even more now and he hasn't got the slightest clue why he was pressing the issue. Aaron was clearly not interested in him but he was way past the point of blaming it all on his hurt ego.

“Would it help you, if I said yes?” He shakes his head.

“This is all too confusing for me. I date women. I like dating women. But I… Can't get you out of my head and the fact that you now look like that is not helping at all.” Now, Aaron smiles and it makes him even more attractive. _That bastard_.

“I think you have to do some soul searching. Imagine yourself being with a man and not just in bed with him. Caring for his feelings, dealing with the backlash you'll surly receive and all that. And if you still want to explore this side of yourself, then go for it.”

“Aren't you suppose to talk me out of this? Being a Rabbi and all?” “You cannot de-gay someone, Dean. And given what I've seen in the last couple of years, I wouldn't dare to judge anyone, who has the chance to be happy and make someone happy in return.”

“I really want to kiss you right now. Non sexually, of course.” “All it took for you to get over me was a heart-felt pep-talk? That's disappointing.” And then they both laugh.

***

The next morning, they say their goodbyes and Sam helps Vits load their luggage into the car.

“That was an interesting evening, thank you, Aaron.” “My pleasure. I hope, I could shed some light on a few things.” Dean smiles and hugs him. Then, suddenly, Aaron presses his lips to Dean's and it takes the Hunter a few seconds to realise what is happening.

“Deh…?” It is not the eloquent response he was hoping for but his mind is blank and it had to do for now.

“I remember you said something about a kiss?” “I… But… No relationship.” Aaron grins at him.

“I refuse to be in relationships with people who are not honest to themselves. That's all.” “Wait, so… We did have a moment after all?” The Rabbi rolls his eyes and pats Dean's cheek.

“Good luck with the soul searching, Dean.”


End file.
